


Jack-Jack Off

by RikusKeyhole, zero_kun



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Family Secrets, Felching, First Time, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Superpower Sex, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: JJ wants to show Dash he's not a little kid, so after thwarting a robbery together Dash challenges him, while proving himself truths are brought to light.





	Jack-Jack Off

**Author's Note:**

> Partial credit goes to [Psycho_Shipper01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Shipper01/pseuds/Psycho_Shipper01).
> 
> This takes place 6 years in the future.

It was a pleasant spring day, which was a nice turn of events from the usual constant rain. It allowed Dash, now a sophomore in highschool, to walk or more preferably, run home after a long tedious day of school. Darting from the school to his street in mere seconds, he immediately spotted a familiar vehicle in the driveway, his big sisters Volkswagen bug the color comically matching her name. 

Bursting through the front door as he often did after school, he was excited to relax. When he started to run up stairs to chill in his room, he was snatched by his mother's stretchy grasp and was instantly hounded by her. “Dash look, I know you don't want to but, you have to practice driving, you're sixteen.”

“But Moooom, it's such a nice day, I don't want to be cooped up in a slow car.” He whined, before her arm snaked around and yanked at his ear.

“If Violet can learn to drive, so can you! Also would it kill you to go say hi?" She adds, releasing his ear.

“Fine,” dashing through the kitchen doorway he says, “Hi,” to Violet who is casually eating an apple. She has grown to become quite the woman, taking after her mother in her physique.

Turning his back, he runs to go up to his room but smacks face first into a perfectly rectangular force field that fits the inside of the doorway like a glove. The twenty year old college student and professional heroine, has improved her skills since heading off to university and certainly since her own high school days.

Levitating an apple Violet cores, skins and slices it with her force field, her precision is remarkable. “Here, have some, sit,” she says, levitating the slices over to her brother. 

Dash rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of apple shoving it in his mouth. “So how's hero-ing, you catch any bad guys recently?” He asked about one of the only things that interested him, with his mouth stuffed.

“My college life is going fine thank you, I'm getting A’s in most of my classes and things are going well with Tony but he's on spring break in Miami,” she said excitedly, undoing her forcefield with a wave of her hand, she continues. “But yes, you should have seen him when I trapped him in my forcefield, he looked like a mime.” She recants giving a little giggle at the mental image. 

“You're so lucky, I wish they would lower the hero age to sixteen instead of eighteen.” he complained in a huff, slouching back in his seat crossing his arm.

Just then the front door opened.

“Oh, that must be JJ getting back from elementary school,” said Violet, who perked up surmising. As Jack-Jack came into view Violet couldn't help but size up her youngest brother. He’d grown some since the last time she was home. He came up to Dash’s waist in height. His hair stood a bit taller styled into the cutest sandy blonde fohawk. 

He was thin, but with some small developing muscles on his arm that she could see under the short sleeves on his open button up. JJ stretched his arms over his head and as his white tee rode up she took in his tightening stomach leading down to the edge of his briefs. She almost giggled observing they were the same hot pink color as his shirt. 

She snuck a quick glance at his small bubble butt clad in short white shorts as he turned to close the door behind him. She smiled knowing the girls would be all over him in a few years or boys judging by his demeanor. 

Dash looks toward the door as Jack-Jack strolled in with his designer backpack, a gift from Auntie Edna with a secret compartment for a suit in case of emergency. “How’s school little bro, is it entertaining?” Dash questioned as his brother tossed off his pack before walking up to Dash and Violet. Jack-Jack sighed and grabbed an apple slice. “I’m not little…” Dash and Violet both laughed. “Of course you‘re little, you're my little JJ,” Violet babied. “I just turned eight last week!” Jack-Jack corrects, pouting.

“I’m not that little,” Jack-Jack paused, “Dash is only eight years older than me!” Violet snickered, “Yeah, only.” Violet started to walk out only to be yelled at from Dash. “Where are you going?” Violet turned around. “I have stuff to do, see you later guys.” Dash sighed and looked at his little brother. “Guess it’s just you and me. If you wanna prove you aren’t so little how about a challenge?”

JJ perks up, “What kind of challenge?” excited to please his role model.

“Climb up on the roof,” Dash looked down at his always eager little brother. JJ has always been a good source of entertainment when he's bored.

“Please that’s easy!” Jack-Jack starts to float upwards sticking his tongue out at his big bro excited about his easy win.

Dash grabs his hand in a flash and pulls him back to the ground, “You didn't let me finish… do it with no powers.” 

“Fine! I’ll be on the roof in no time just watch.” Jack-Jack runs to the window and opens it up shooting one last confident look back at Dash before leaning out. He grabs the nearby downspout and starts to shimmy up it to Dash’s awe and amusement. 

He’s about to speed outside to watch, when the police scanner loudly comes on from the living room. ”The Holy Spirits store on the corner of Ironwood Blvd and Lilac st. is being robbed.” over hearing the scanner Dash announces. “Hey Mom I’m going to go for a drive.” 

Her mom yelled from another room, “Ok, sweetheart be safe,” giving a quick nod to Violet. 

Dash runs to the car at top speed forgetting about his brother in the excitement of getting to Hero. 

Wanting so badly to prove himself and act like a grown up, Jack-Jack makes it to top. Out of breath, but ready to brag he looks out over the edge, but he doesn’t see Dash watching. He keeps scanning around the house only to see him pull out of the the driveway, hitting the mailbox in the process. Disappointed and a little mad JJ decides he isn’t letting him get away that easily. Squeezing his buttocks, Jack-Jack teleports himself into the boot of the moving car, peeking out with his phasing ability every so often.

Once he's out of the driveway, Dash activates the auto drive and costume change features on the Incredibile. He may have hated driving, but he had to admit his old man’s car was convenient. He presses the gas and heads toward the liquor store. 

After arriving at the liquor store, he heard the alarms going off. Dashing around the sites perimeter, he tried to see if he could spot the robbers. He caught them approaching the double doors of the building on their way out and zipped up to meet them. Looking around through the door he could see the clerk cowering behind the register as the three thieves, brandishing large machine guns, made their way to the doors. He wasn’t surprised to see them hauling a bag, which appeared to have bottles of liquor in them.

Dash waits next to the door for what feels like an eternity for the one holding the sack, but as soon as he passes the threshold, Dash speeds past grabbing the bag and pulling it off to the side. “Time for some speedy justice.”

The thugs take one look at each other and start firing in the cocky teen's direction. He takes off, speeding around the three, easily dodging their fire. He lets out a hearty laugh as he weaves in and out through their bullets and goes in to punch the one in the center. The thug crumples with a loud grunt as Dash spots his next target. He's about to turn and attack the one to his left when he hears the familiar sound of his baby brother teleporting. He pivots to see Jack-Jack sitting on the shoulders of the thief to his right letting out a burst of electricity.

Dash runs past the pair grabbing JJ off the thief’s shoulders as the thief collapses. “Whatthellareyoudoinghere?! Iswearifyoudiemomanddadwillkillme!” he screams at his brother as he speeds to the edge of the parking lot. 

“You ditched me!” JJ yells back. Placing his brother on the ground he goes to speak again, but is interrupted by the sound of gunfire. He takes off running away from JJ as his brother’s skin hardens to metal.

After seeing the bullets bounce off the eight year old, the final thief returns to firing at the speedster. Dash dodges the bullets coming at him head on from the attacking robber but, one bullet ricochets off of his brother and is heading straight for Dash from behind. Jack-Jack, knowing his big bro is unaware of the danger, shoots his lasers from his eyes, being at just the right angle to vaporize the oncoming bullet and avoid his brother. He notices though that the beams are heading straight for the store they had been protecting. He starts to panic but shortly after the bullet is neutralized the laser abruptly changes course. Jack-Jack briefly thinks in the moment, maybe that's a new aspect of his power.

Dash closes the gap in an instant, grabbing the gun from the final thug, and tossing it to the side. He could have knocked him out then and there, but he wanted to have some fun. He started by tieing the thugs laces together, and yanking his pants down to his knees. The would be robber flailed his arms trying to get a punch in on the blur, but Dash easily dodges them and lines up for a selfie, “Say Cheese!” he prods before snapping a pic, knocking him out with a punch, and pushing the thief forward. The mischievous speed demon snaps one last pic of his victim ass up before returning to check on his brother. 

Having successfully subdued the would-be robbers, Dash retrieves the duffle bag of stolen goods. On his way to return the items Dash makes a quick imperceivable pit stop at his car, stashing away one rather large bottle of vodka before returning the rest of the contents to the very distraught store owner.

As he walked back to his car he remembered that Jack-Jack was battling the thieves with him. He opened the car door and saw JJ sitting in the passenger seat. “Dash you can't take this. That's stealing!” JJ lifted up the bottle of alcohol he dropped off at the car. 

Dash played it off cool, “You came on a dangerous mission with me without Mom and Dad's permission.” avoiding the accusation.

JJ’s smile faltered as the realization hit him. “Oh…” Jack-Jack frowned. “I’m old enough to do it!” He started getting aggressive about it. “I should be allowed to do what I want!” Dash just shrugged and grabbed the bottle of vodka, opening it while casting a glance at JJ. “It's basically a reward for saving the store.” He said having had enough time to come you with a decent excuse.

Dash took a large swig of it and then wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “You say you're so old and should be able to do things that older people do.” Dash grinned at JJ who looked nervous. “Prove it.” Jack-Jack have him a unsure smile as he took the bottle. 

“I-I got it!” JJ grabbed the bottle and took a small sip. He started coughing as the bitter taste went down his throat. Who drinks this stuff? JJ was thinking as Dash stared at him. “What you can’t handle it Jack-Jack?” he teased out the name.

JJ got mad and tried to chug the bottle. Dash watched, half impressed. Jack-Jack stopped as he realized it wasn’t half bad anymore. Dash looked at the bottle that was half gone. “Jeez JJ save some for me!” Dash took the bottle and had a sip, savoring it.

After drinking a bit more the liquor, Dash leaned back in his seat. He started up the car and tried to drive out of his parking spot, which had a car in front of him and a car behind him. 

Dash managed to get out of his parking job and started driving forward. JJ sat back in his seat and watched Dash fumbling to drive. A car honked in the distance as Dash was swerving all over the road. Jack-Jack figured since Dash let him have some Vodka, he could help Dash drive back, even as drunk as he was.

“Here lemme…” JJ climbed onto Dash’s lap and took hold of the wheel. Jack-Jack smiled to himself as he drove for the first time. He wiggled his butt a tiny bit trying to get comfortable on Dash’s lap. 

Dash who was drunk, wasn’t startled. Instead he bit his lip as he looked at his younger brother's voluptuous ass. Which looked more enticing than usual. He groaned as Jack-Jack scooted his ass back right up against his hardening shaft. 

“Sorry Dash, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” JJ mumbled. Dash just sharply inhaled in response. “It’s ok,” he paused and hiccuped, “You didn’t hurt me.” Jack-Jack just nodded clumsily and continued trying to drive. For an eight year old, he was pretty good at driving.

While JJ was driving, Dash was watching his little brother from above him. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or not, but his mind kept wandering to the dirtiest places. From his brother giving him a blowjob to fucking him against the dashboard. 

Dash decided he has had enough. “Hey JJ, pull over there would you?” He pointed over to a dark alley just off the road. Jack-Jack, not questioning anything, did as he asked. 

JJ parked the car and turned around facing Dash. “So why did you want me to park here,” Jack-Jack asked. Dash just chuckled hazily and smiled up at JJ. “I have one more task for you to prove you're mature.” Jack-Jack’s face brightened as he heard he could be more mature. Eager to show Dash that he was older, he jumped at the chance. 

“Ok, sure what is it!” Dash ran his hand down JJ’s chest and purred, “Play a game with me.” Jack-Jack didn’t question it as he nodded. “Truth or dare.” JJ smiled as he recognized the game. “My friends and I played that once during lunch, it was fun.”

Dash smiled, delighted. “Good then you should be good at this game!” Jack-Jack nodded in agreement. Dash knew JJ would bend over backward for him if he asked. Which is why he thought this would be easy. “But there is a slight difference.” JJ cocked his head, “Which is?” Dash grinned, “There is no picking truth.”

“I’m going to go first, is that ok,” Dash asked. JJ shrugged to try to be smooth, even if he was excited inside, “Sure!” Dash just smirked, “I dare you to,” he paused thinking of what was easy to dare him to do, “... take off your shirt.” Jack-Jack did as he was asked and took his shirt off, throwing it in the back. 

Dash let his eyes wander down his lean chest to his happy trail, that was completely hairless. He felt his mouth practically drooling at the young boys chest. Dash put his hand on his chest and lightly pinched one of his nipples. Which caused the boy to let out a small squeak at the sudden touch.

“D-Dash,” the younger boy whisper yelled. “Don’t do that.” Dash cocked an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to prove to me you were mature?” Jack-Jack bit his lip and nodded, “Ok…” Dash smiled as he asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked but he already knew the answer. “Yes, I’m sure Dash!” 

“Good.” Jack-Jack crossed his arms, slightly nervous. “So it’s my turn right?” Dash nodded and smirked at the boy, who squirmed in response. “I dare you to take off your shirt AND pants.” Dash just nodded and took off his shirt. JJ moved so he could take off his pants. 

Once Dash shimmied out of his pants, Jack-Jack crawled back into his lap, to continue playing. JJ felt something hard as he sat down, but decided not to pay any mind to it. Dash instead, hissed softly at the sudden contact. But JJ never noticed.

“I dare you to take off your pants Jack-Jack.” The boy gave a small smile and put a hand on Dash’s thigh for support as he, one handedly, took off his pants. Dash bucked his hips into JJ’s and let out a low moan.

JJ, unsure what to do, just sat there as his nether regions warmed up. Dash paused and took a breath. “I dare you to take your boxers off JJ,” Dash wheezed out. Jack-Jack just scooted into the other seat and went to take his boxers off. “Isn’t this wrong?”

Dash growled out, sexually frustrated and drunk, “Don’t you wanna be mature?” Jack-Jack nodded quickly and learned not to mess with Dash. He slipped off his boxers and Dash just stared. JJ’s stiff smallish dick stuck out like a sore thumb.

Jack-Jack, who was flustered, sputtered out, “I dare you to take off your boxers now!” Dash easily listened and basically ripped off his boxers. Then it was Jack-Jack’s turn to stare. Dash’s rock hard member was flat against his stomach, standing tall. 

Dash just chuckled and pulled JJ into his lap. Jack-Jack, testing the waters, ground his hips into the older male’s hips. Dash let out a throaty moan as he bucked up wildly against JJ. 

“A-Ah fuck Jack-Jack,” Dash shouted out. JJ, unsure of what he did and why it felt so good, did it again. He shuddered and felt a small bit of wetness by his crotch. JJ looked down to see white stuff bubbling at the top of his own shaft. 

He was caught off guard as he looked at his brother whining at him to move again. Both forgot about the game. They were too focused on the mind-numbing pleasure. Their bodies became flushed more than just from the alcohol. Dash grabbed his brothers hips and began to hump himself between his cheeks but Dash needed more. Though Dash didn't have to put much effort in because Jack-Jack was grinding into him on his own.

“Jack-Jack,” Dash rasped out. “I bet a big boy like you would love….”

“Love what?” JJ asked breathless hanging on the edge of Dash’s every word.

“Would love to ride my cock like a real man.” 

“Ride it? What do you mean?” Jack-Jack pulled a confused face.

Leering down at the nude boy grinding back into him, he gasped out, “I’ll take this,” he said with a thrust of his hips. “And I'll put it in here,” He said pressing the head against the boy's precious opening.

“Won't that hurt?” JJ asked hesitantly.

Dash smirks down at his brother, “Sure, if you're a little kid”

JJ’s face contorts into a scowl, “I'm not little! Just hurry up and shove it in.”

Dash can't help but grin and whispers, “You asked for it” Dash’s hot breath assaults JJ’s ear, the smell of alcohol still on his breath.

The teen pushed his brother up against the wheel. Getting a nice view of his tight pink soon to be deflowered rosebud coated with his freshly made juices. It looks so moist and inviting so enticing. Dash’s bulbous head rubs against his little bro’s entrance daring to penetrate him on a whim, his hips bucking unconsciously.

Somehow as if the timing was perfect, JJ grinded his booty down while Dash is on an upturn, in one fateful thrust Dash quickly penetrated Jack-Jack deeply the base of his shaft much smaller than his thick head the worst was over and Jack-Jack could get used to the thickness of Dash's member. Though he couldn't resist giving his brother a little tweak to his left nipple making him tighten in response.

Dash heard Jack-Jack stifle a pained whimper. “You okay?” He asked while grinding his hips against the firm cheeks enveloping him. Dash delivered a couple quick slaps on his brother's ass, earning a small yelp from Jack-Jack. 

Breathing hard JJ, gave his brother a pained, “Keep going,” between heavy breaths. Knowing he couldn't let his brother win he pulled himself forward, took a deep breath, and pushed back hard and fast. Dash sunk in to the hilt in an instant, following up with a quick lick and a growl into his little boy toy’s ear.

“Haaaa I di-did it!” the boy said stumbling over his words thanks to the liquor. He celebrates for a moment before feeling Dash’s grip on his butt get tighter to help hold JJ still when he suddenly uses his powers to vibrate himself to completion. In mere seconds Dash is dumping his load into Jack-Jack filling him up. “Your such a good boy, you're basically a man now.” 

While it definitely felt good for JJ, Dash finished too quickly leaving JJ unsatisfied. Slipping his cock from his brothers rear, Dash instructs. “Jack-Jack we should get dressed and head home.”

Suddenly a familiar voice comes from the back seat. “You're not going home with this.”

The bottle quickly floated up from where Dash had set it down. Dash’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on just before his older sister became visible in the back seat. She would have thought that by now her brothers could sense her presence when invisible but them being impaired doesn't help.

“V-v-violet! How long have you been there?!” Dash stammers out rapidly. Violet just gives him a silent scowl telling him all he needed to know. “OhgodVipleasedonttell!”

Dash almost looks like a cornered animal desperately trying to think of a way out, eyes darting left and right, sweat droplets forming on his brow. Seeing he's about to bolt Violet throws up a force field over the car.

Jack-Jack can tell they are both in a hell of a lot of trouble. Sensing his impending scolding, a nervous cold sweat coats his skin before he blinks out of existence, a defense mechanism he's developed similar to how Violet used to use her invisibility to avoid people.

“JJ you're not in trouble!” Violet shouted into the air. “You're a different story.” She said in an angry whisper as she glared daggers at her eldest brother.

Her younger brother's voice echoed from the aether. “Really?”

“Yes, now please come back!” She said with a puff over air blowing a bang out of her face.

JJ rematerialized in the back seat next to Violet still cowering a little bit. Violet pulled him into her and rubbed his back up and down to soothe him. JJ melted into her yawning a bit, but still upright.

“Dash how could you let your eight year old brother drink alcohol? Are you insane? You have to be more responsible and use a condom next time!”

“Wait?” Dash cocks an eyebrow befuddled. “You're not mad about me and Jack-Jack doing...it?” 

“Huh? Why would I care about that?” Violet asked a bit confused. 

Dash continued to tread carefully with his words, each syllable coming out slower than the last. “Because… it's wrong?”

Violet chuckled a little, “Come on Dash. You and I both know that's not true.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Dash claimed, literally on the edge of his seat.

Mimicking Dash’s voice she exclaims “Uncle Lucius come help me in the weight room? Uncle Lucius can you show me an Ice trick downstairs? You're less subtle than dad was.”

Dash’s mouth was aghast. “You knew?! Did you spy on us?! Violet what the he-.... Wait! What was that about Dad?”

JJ just sat there listening although most of the conversation was going over his head.

Violet gave him a small smirk, “Dad and I had our private time too, just like you and Lucius.” 

Dash's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at his sister's admission. “Well shit,” Dash looked to Violet in bewilderment. “Why go across town, when you can go across the hall?”

“Right, now hop in the back I'm driving your drunk asses home. Don't think this is over though Dash, tomorrow you and I have to talk!” Violet releases JJ and climbs it the back door.waiting for her brother to clear the driver's seat.

As she hops into the front she hears a high pitched, “I'm not drunk, you're drunk.” the eight year old said from the back seat. “Sure JJ, sleep it off while we drive home”

Violet drove her two still tipsy brothers back home, waking up JJ gently as they parked in the driveway. They exited the Incredibile quickly, sharing in a feeling of disdain at the thought of being seen in the rather dated vehicle. Dash had barely touched it since it was given to him as a hand me down on his 16th birthday many months ago. 

Entering their home Dash used his super speed to fly up the stairs, only stumbling into the wall once, knocking down a painting. Hearing the commotion Helen stretched out her neck into the hallway from the kitchen and said, “We have another guest, she's in the living room, oh and dinner will be ready in about an hour.” She informs them.

Violet and Jack-Jack glanced at each other eyebrows quirked. Curious they peered into the the living room and JJ exclaimed happily, “Auntie Edna!” rushing her down for a hug.

The short woman clad in black exclaimed back, hugging her fashion muse.“My Yang, my how you've grown! Violet, dahling how's your super suit holding up?” she says looking up from him for the first time and over to Violet.

“Not a single rip, hole or tear.” she blushed at the thought of her sexy super suit that accentuated her curves. 

“As I suspect, zat new adamantium tread is amazing, dahling.” Edna says grinning very proud of herself, in all these years she hasn't changed a bit.

“My Yin, why are you here?” He asks releasing her from the hug, while the vigors of youth have negated most of the effects of the vodka it still affected his memory and recollection.

Almost offended Edna contorts her face. “For your yearly measurements and suit resizing of course, are you feeling ok, my Yang?”

Gears were turning in JJ’s head, when his sister came to the rescue. “Jack-Jack had a long day at school today, right,” She said giving him a subtle nudge. “I'm going to help mom in the kitchen.” She states, leaving.

“Humf vell school can be a trying time dahling, filled vith little animals. Now let's get zose measurements!” she pulls her measuring tape taut much like a whip, snapping the material with a crack. “Vell vat are you vaiting for? In your underwear now, just like last year! I must have ze most accurate measurements for my Yang.”

With his body changing in different ways JJ was a bit more hesitant this time, embarrassed. He slowly took off his hot pink button up, shucked his shoes, yanked his white T-shirt over his head and reluctantly pulled down and took off his white short shorts.

With JJ in only his socks and pink trimmed boxer briefs he stood T posed as Auntie Edna did her thing. He was used to her hands roaming around him for as long as it took, one of “ze prices of being fabulous” she would say.

As the measurement are underway, Edna notes the stains on the front of JJ's underwear she can't help but be reminded of Dash when he was ten, the boy must be an early bloomer. She thought to herself. “You know Dash needed stain resistant underwear when he was your age too.”

JJ turned bright red and his hands instantly shot to cover his crotch. “Nothing I haven't seen before, dahling, you're just becoming an adult.” 

Jack-Jack instantly perks up at the observation. If he had a tail to wag it would be swinging to and fro.

As she went to pull his hands back up she noticed a tag sticking out the backside of his underwear. She went to finish her final measurement before shifting around to his backside pulling at the tag. 

Reading the tag, she shrieked. “GALBAKI!” startling everybody in the house. “BURN ZEM, NOW!” She shouted about to pop a blood vessel.

Without questioning her Jack-Jack set himself ablaze burning the inferior material to ash. 

Smoke alarms start to go off as JJ reverts back to normal. Both Violet and Helen jump to the door frame of the living room to check on them. They both sigh as they realize everything is fine. Seeing JJ naked and hearing Edna shouting about her arch nemesis, they kind of put two and two together. With their worry gone they duck back into the kitchen.

“You are NEVER to wear HIS clothes, ze protege of ze great Edna Mode has better taste zan zat!” Edna warns with pure hatred, thinly veiled venom dripping from her every word. 

Jack-Jack cringes but hesitantly responds. “Didn't you say great artists like ourselves should keep an open mind to all influences in fashion.”

“Not him,” she states quickly and firmly. "Dahling your body is a work of art, but for your parent's sake you may want to cover the canvas." She says sitting on the couch drawing and scribbling various designs for his new suit. 

Going commando JJ put on the rest of his clothes and sat down across from her, speaking up he admits. “Something did happen at school today.” He mumbled looking down.

“What happened, dear?” She asks, briefly glancing up from her sketchbook.

“Someone called me a faggot, whatever that is.” 

Edna stared holes into her sketchbook. Her hand trembled with anger, snapping the rather expensive and thick artist pencil in her hand. Struggling to retain her composure from her unbridled rage, she asked. “What is their name?” somehow grinding her teeth while speaking, she forms an unsettling toothy grin. 

“Just some bully named Max, he's in my math class. Sometimes he and his friends make fun of how I dress,” JJ said with a bit of a downcast look refusing to meet Edna’s eyes.

Edna jumped up and set her book and broken pencil to the side on the black leather couch. Walking into the hallway she made a quick phone call. 

JJ only overhears her first sentence. “I need you to take care of something.” Before Edna goes out of earshot. JJ thinks about following her, but turns around at the sounds of the door opening behind him. 

As if on cue Helen calls out. ”Wash up time for dinner!” Yelling so even Dash can hear even up in his room.

Just as Bob entered the house his stomach roared loud enough for JJ to hear, even with his super strength Bob's boring mundane work is tiring and such a drain on him.

“Dad!” JJ yells as he runs up to jump on him. He tries briefly to wrestle his dad normally grabbing him by the neck. When he didn't get any results he transmutes himself into metal to try and drag him down. Bob grunts as he lifts the boy off his neck. “Not now champ, It’s been a long day. Let’s just eat for now.”

“Okay!” JJ hopped down from his dad and ran off to clean up. As his legs pumped up and down his penis rubbed against the soft fabric of his tight shorts. He fought to keep it soft as he washed up and went back towards the dining room. As he came back out he spotted Edna by the door talking to Helen. 

“Thanks for stopping by, you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?” Helen pleaded as some way to pay her back but Edna politely declines.

Even with Violet’s help dinner still ran late, late enough for Bob to join a spotty occurrence to be sure.

“Dahling, your food is… quaint, but I simply must be going. Work to be done, you understand.” Edna gives a last wave to JJ as he passes and swiftly exits through the door into the cold night air.

As the family sat down to eat Jack-Jack’s mind was preoccupied. Desperately trying to to think of anything that would keep his small member from hardening around his parents. He tries to think of his toy piano, but his mind shifts to the feeling of Dash’s hands on him. He tries to let his mind drift to a song he likes, but the chorus morphs into the sounds of his and his brothers’ moans.

JJ's mind is thoroughly enamored and taken over by thoughts of his brother, his touch, his feel, his needy lust filled fucking, his compliments and praise. With every thought he couldn’t help but squirm in his seat. Each exquisite movement causing his shorts to caress his sensitive glands.

Everyone was enjoying the diligently cooked meal. The silence usually meant she did a good job on dinner.

With Dash finishing his meal in record time, he asks politely. “Can I be excused?” he can't help but feel a little awkward at the dinner table.

“Finish your broccoli.” Helen responded, it may have taken sixteen years to instill some manners into the boy, but she still struggles with getting him to eat his vegetables.

Sighing briefly he shoves the green mini trees is into his mouth, then darts into the kitchen dropping off his plates and finally darts back up stairs to relax in his room before bed.

Jack-Jack soon cleaned his plate there was something else he hungered for more than food. “I'm done mom, I'm going to bed.”

Confused, Helen is immediately suspicious, her mother senses are tingling. “It's only 9 o'clock?” she points out, knowing it's unlike him to go to bed so early. 

Jack-Jack responds by tapping Violet on her foot. “It's been a long day.” exacerbating his already slightly tired expression.

“Look at the little guy, he's all tuckered out.” She adds as Jack-Jack shoots her a glare before resuming the lidded look in his eyes.

Helen’s eyes flicker between her two children she knows something's up but relents. “Alright, you're excused.” she figues she’d find out soon enough.

With JJ teleporting to the kitchen then up stairs, evidenced by hearing footsteps from above. Helen turns her attention squarely on her eldest child. “So, how did Dash’s little drive go?”

Violet places her hand behind her head rubbing her neck. She then forms a force field sectioning off the entire dining room so she can speak more freely from eavesdroppers. “Honestly he did well, driving that is but…..” she starts out explaining, absent-mindedly pushing around her pees on her plate with her fork.

“But what?” Helen asks pinching the bridge of her nose as Bob continues to eat. 

“In typical Dash fashion he had to stop a liquor store robbery.” she elaborates with a dismissive role of her eyes.

“Dammit, he's not a legal hero yet he can get in trouble and fined.” she says in a raised voice, getting extremely annoyed at Dash's constant recklessness, throwing her hand up.

“And ahhhh Jack-Jack…. helped ...stop the robbery too.” Violet hesitantly admits sinking into her chair steeling herself in preparation her mother's wrath.

“What?!” Both Bob and Helen yelled at the same time, with Bob spitting out bits of food.

“Guys calm down, I made sure they were both safe.” she defends weakly.

“He's starting even younger than Dash!” Bob exclaims with much enthusiasm and glee, which earns him a stern glare from his wife.

“Bob we've discussed this, do not encourage this, it's bad enough that Dash, Jack-Jack’s role model is doing vigilante work.”

Bob recoils back into his chair from being scolded, he knows by now when to back down.

“JJ’s not a bad driver either.” She mumbled broodingly.

“Huh?” Helen quipped turning her head towards her daughter.

“Nothing! I'm going to watch TV in the living room.” Violet says quickly, taking the opportunity to leave, since her mother's attention shifted on to her father.

Violet made a hasty exit while Helen continued to give Bob an annoyed side eye. 

Meanwhile JJ was up in his room waiting for the telltale sounds of his family going to sleep, and digging through his closet for something sexy to wear. 

“Bingo!” Jack-Jack’s eyes lit up and his member twitched at the thought of surprising Dash with it. 

As the silence of night fell upon the Parr household. JJ multiplied and had each duplicate go check that his family was sound asleep. With the coast clear the little stud slipped through his wall into Dash’s room, slightly gyrating his soon to be cream filled globes. 

JJ took a second to marvel over his brother, sleeping in just a pair of boxers with the object of the boys desire poking out of the left leg. He envied the tight muscles that added just the right amount of definition to his brothers upper body, his eyes poured over the six pack with a light dusting of blond hairs leading down into Dash’s muscular V. 

JJ snapped out of his staring and set his plan into motion. Making two more duplicates and quickly having them strip. The two of them each curled up on opposite sides of the built teenager, while the original got into position so Dash would see him when he woke up. 

Mimicking his brothers actions from earlier the one in the left licked the teens ear and brought his hand up to play with Dash’s exposed nipples, while the one on the right went straight for the prize in his brothers boxers that he'd been waiting for.

Dash jolted awake with a harsh groan. The JJ to his left quickly put his finger to Dash’s lips and turned his head back towards the one at the foot of his bed. The teenager hardened in an instant as his brother clad in a far too tight swimsuit from last summer came into view. 

JJ turned around slowly waving his ass trying his best to look sexy for his favorite sibling. Bending over to show off the family emblem right where his forbidden entrance was. Hooking his thumbs into the sides of the suit he slowly slid them down the curves of his dimpled cheeks. He stopped about halfway down and turned again showing the outline of his small hard boy cock straining the front of the suit as his brother watched growing hornier by the second. 

JJ bit his lip and dropped the tight speedo to his feet, stepping out of it and crawling up the bed between Dash’s legs. Reaching up for the teen’s boxers he quickly rips them off. Revealing the rigid bone with a hand wrapped around it. JJ grabs the hand, reabsorbing the duplicate to the right. At an agonizingly low speed Jack-Jack licks up from Dash’s taint to his tip stopping briefly to suckle on the heavy sac eliciting a soft moan.

After a swirl of his tongue, JJ engulfed the rod.  
Dash’s hands immediately went to grab the back of JJ’s head, but he felt a hand grab his left wrist. 

“Let me do it,” the duplicate on the left said pulling back Dash’s arm and climbing up to straddle his chest. It thrusted it's hips forward offering his needy prick. Dash obliged and greedily slurped up his baby brother.

Dash's mind was hazy, overcome by horny lust. He continued to devour his little brother's clone as the original worked his magic on his members. Dash's tongue danced across the duplicate’s hairless ball sac. 

JJ moves closer to his clone grinding his rock hard little prick against his brother’s. Reaching for his clones perky butt, he caresses it a bit before sliding a finger inside. Palpating his inner wall Jack-Jack absorbs his duplicate as the duplicate spurts into his mouth from having his prostate massaged. 

Reabsorbing his clone Jack-Jack feels all of the intense emotions, all of the pleasure at once that his clone was experiencing. Overstimulated JJ can't handle it, as his small body is rocked by an intense orgasm.

With Dash's mouth not full anymore he says. “Wow JJ I can't believe you've been able to keep up so far, But we aren't even to the good part yet. Sure you can handle me?”

Taking his brother's challenge in stride JJ presses his brother's bulbous head against his pucker entrance. This time he slowly eases himself down onto Dash's iron rod, his own cock swelling stiff as Dash rubs on his sweet spot. Soon JJ is bouncing up and down like a bitch in heat.

Changing position Dash hugs his brother holding him close to his buff chest and turns on his side while still inside of him. 

JJ just wraps his tiny legs around Dash's waist, quite enjoying the rough fucking his brother is giving him. When suddenly they hear footsteps in the hall.

In a moment of panic, Dash quickly unhooks his brothers legs from his waist, but can't bring himself to disconnect all the way. With a quietly muttered, “Pretend to be asleep,” Dash turns the boy around and pulls the covers over the two of them in the bed. Dash stifles a moan as JJ still impaled on him snuggles back into his chest clenching his cheeks by accident.

A tired and sleep deprived Bob plodded in checking on dash, his eyes sunken and heavy.  
Dash gave his father a unconvincing smile and said quietly. “JJ had a…” in mid sentence JJ clenches his ass around Dash again causing him to abruptly dump his load into Jack-Jack's cavity. “Nightmare.” 

Somewhere in Bob's mind he knew what was going on and he was either too tired or didn't care or both. Either way Bob shrugged and left closing the door.

Dash breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind his Dad. He waited a few moments to make sure he was back in his room and then tossed the covers aside. 

Gazing down at the boy now filled with his essence Dash noticed JJ’s hair start to change color and restyle itself into… his hair?

Jack-Jack sat up with a dreamy look on his face. Already starting to miss the feeling of fullness as his brother slipped out of him. Turning to Dash be smirked and said, “Told you! I'm just like you were at my age. I can handle it all.”

Dash’s cock twitches as he looks down at his ten year old body with JJ’s voice coming out of it. Before his brother can even react. Dash flips the boy around and attacks his moist quivering rosebud with his tongue, greedily lapping up the freshly deposited cum leaking out. JJ weakly pushes back trying to get more of the welcome intrusion inside him.

Dash is rock hard again at the thought of fucking his ten year old self, but he can tell JJ is exhausted. Dash gets a final few licks in, receiving contented moans from JJ, before pulling his boy up for a kiss. Passing the delicious forbidden seed between their tongues. Dash almost reconsiders continuing after seeing Jack-Jack happily swallow as they pull away. JJ snuggled into Dash and drifted off to sleep with a final whispered, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
